In a real space, in a case where communication is performed between a plurality of persons, recognizing and analyzing a reaction of a person (for example, a person who is a communication partner) to behavior of another person is important in guessing a human relation between the above persons.
For example, it is analyzed whether a reaction of a person to behavior of the other person has a tendency of averting (compensatory) or a tendency of closeness (reciprocity), and thus it is possible to recognize whether or not a relationship (for example, intimacy and the like) with the other person is broken down.
In a virtual reality (VR) space in which communication is performed between a plurality of persons which are respectively positioned at separated locations, behavior of a person in the real space may be expressed through an image of an avatar. In such a case, in order to accurately recognize a relationship between the persons in the VR space, it is desirable that a guess similar to a guess of a relationship in the real space can be set to be applied in the VR space. Thus, it is desirable that information regarding “behavior” of a person in the real space is represented with “a motion of an avatar” in the VR space.
An example of the related art includes Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2014-522018.